castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Catfish
Catfish is the third boss in Castle Crashers. Before the fight, a Big Fish appears but is shortly shot down by a cannonball. The boss enters on the right of the screen out of the water. The fight starts immediately. You're aided by King and his boat in this fight. Walkthrough This fight is somewhat trippy if you haven't quite learned how to play Castle Crashers properly, but that's what this walkthrough is for. When Catfish surfaces, use aerial melee attacks on him, cast splash magic, or use your Elemental Infusion ( / ) combo twice until Catfish coughs up a hairball. Make sure you destroy this hairball, because if it hits King's boat, then the Gray Knights won't be able to load a cannonball into the cannon. Keep Catfish over to the right of screen and the cannonball will hit him, causing him to be stunned and stick out his tongue. Use your combos on his tongue for extra damage. Elemental infusion works the best at this point, or splash magic if your character is one of the main boss slayers. As soon as you see it's ready to punch you, move back, and wait for Catfish to cross the halfway point on the screen, then juggle against him. As long as you keep moving right, then he'll move backwards until he reaches the end of the screen. If you choose to block, you can cast splash magic in between his series of punches for added damage, however once again this is best done with one of the main boss slayers. you can shoot two, or sometimes three arrows in between hits, which is the fastest and most effective method of attacking in between punches, but only for non-boss slayer characters. Of course, you'll want to try and stay on some sort of flotation device to make moving about the water easier. When Catfish goes under, he'll stick his arm out with a Bear in his fist. If he spots you with his telescope, he'll start punching you. It's best to simply stand still, and block with your shield, but if you want to show off then you can use / Levitation.You can also jump to avoid this attack. Slowly dwindle the creature's health down and it'll half submerge itself and cut left and right across the screen. You'll want to stand in front of the King's boat at this point and to lure Catfish at you. Cast your splash magic two or three times before he hits the ship for extra damage. This is most effective when using Fencer or Industrialist, but you can also use one of the other main boss slayers. Repeat this until Catfish has been defeated. Note: Once the catfish comes up, going to the bottom of the boat all the way to left wall will keep you safe from any of his attacks, letting you use your magic. Attacks Catfish attacks by punching the player, causing damage and knocking him/her off the flotation device they're floating on (if any), by diving underwater and having the Bear grasped in its hand direct it towards the player (also called the "flap"), causing damage and knocking them off the flotation device they are floating on (if any). Finally he'll begin swimming back and forth, crashing into the player, causing damage and knocking them off the flotation device they're floating on. This only happens when Catfish has less than half of his health and no longer uses the "flap" attack. This is also the only attack of Catfish that is unblockable with the shield, while he is doing this, if you move in front of the boat he will crash into it and deal 10 damage to himself. Insane Mode The Insane Mode battle is rather similar. It just has ten times (6000) more health and ten times more attack power. Beating Catfish on PS3 or Steam on Insane Mode unlocks the Open Faced Gray Knight. Defeat When Catfish is defeated, it'll sink below the surface of the stream. The player receives no reward. The bear riding it will float to the surface, face down. XP Farming If you want extra XP, don't let Catfish be stunned. If you deal the four times more damage to him that you can do when he's stunned, then you'll get four times less XP. When it comes to XP, less is more. If using magic, a magic subtracting weapon, such as the 2x4, should be used. If you combine this trick with Fencer and Industrialist's splash attack, then you can get incredible amounts of XP very fast, because their splash attacks do 80% of normal splash attack damage, with four times as many hits, so it goes four times faster while being economical in terms of XP accumulation. If your Magic is maxed, then you'll have 24 hits. If it's maxed with a +5 magic weapon, you'll get 28 hits. This doesn't work with Red Knight because despite his splash attack magic only doing 60% of normal splash attack magic, he only obtains XP from regular sized and beefy enemies. Any enemies that Red Knight can attack rapidly (Barbarian Boss, Antlions, etc.) won't give him XP. On a side note, the damage numbers are coming out faster than the actual damage the boss/enemy is receiving. It's actually the same speed as Skeleton and Cult Minion's magic, but due to the unique behavior the game freaks out and has an animation glitch that makes it appear to be very fast. Trivia *Catfish's eyes are neither fish nor cat, but amphibian. This is probably a joke, because an amphibian is a creature that can live in both land and water. Cats live on land, and fish live in water. *The grave of Catfish is seen during the credits when the players passes by the Tall Grass Fields level with Bears crying next to it and a Bear rolling on the Catfish's grave. *Catfish appears to have an overbite. *Catfish is the only boss in Castle Crashers to be fought in water. *Catfish is a pun-based boss. *If you beat Catfish while using Bear you will get the Traitor achievement. Gallery See also *Bosses *Catfish (level) Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters